1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communications apparatus and a method for reducing power consumption of a communications apparatus, and more particularly to a communications apparatus and a method for reducing power consumption of a communications apparatus operating under an access point (AP) mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communications technology, mobile electronic devices may be provided with more than one wireless communications service, such as Bluetooth, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) wireless communications service, and so on. For the Wi-Fi application, the mobile electronic devices may act as a station which can associate with an access point (AP) and further access a network through the AP, or may act as an AP which can provide internet access services for other peer devices associated therewith.
Since more and more wireless communications services are now being provided by mobile electronic devices, how to save battery power to extend battery life is an important issue worth being considered.